A hose truck of a type as used in fighting fires, may employ one or more hoses folded in loops in a manner whereby both the male and female ends of each hose are exposed at the rear of the fire truck. When called to duty, the hose truck attempts to locate the nearest fire hydrant to the fire. The female end of the hose is, in some cases, wrapped about the fire hydrant so that as the hose truck proceeds, hose will be paid out from the rear of the truck. It is important to avoid paying out all of the hose so that appropriate connections can be made to the other hose if desired without losing any additional time.
Accordingly, as disclosed herein a system has been provided for warning the operator of the hose truck that the hose being paid out is approaching the bitter end. Given this warning, the driver can stop the vehicle and the appropriate connections can be made.
Where another hose is to be coupled to the first and then subsequently paid out further so as to extend the hose to include the length of both, the system as herein disclosed contemplates the use of a single alarm unit in the operator's compartment capable of also being activated by withdrawing a given portion of the second hose near or approaching the bitter end thereof.